


I love you.

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [100]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 0, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong couldn't sleep the night before. AT ALL. So nobody should blame him for constantly falling asleep during the day. It's just that he has this weird dreams about heats, cooking and even dancing!





	I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> When I told Honey D (Damn, I only realize now, that she has heard about basically everything beforehand...) about this last thing, I told her that this isn't going to be an AU. But in the same time, it is going to be an AU. So it's an Au, but it is not an AU.  
> So what do you think, how should I tag this? :) 
> 
> ALSO DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT! THIS IS MY LAST STORY HERE, SO PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE DO LEAVE A COMMENT AFTER YOURSELF! Also, long and cheezy and emotional author's note in the end! :D 
> 
> D-Day - I love you  
> Based on [this tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)
> 
> Also, I'm staying on Twitter and Wattpad, so you can always talk to me there if you want to ask anything about my (past) stories, characters or even myself. So talk to me on Twitter ([Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)) or on Wattpad ([Rinrin2442](https://www.wattpad.com/user/RinRin2442)) :)

You know those nights when you really need to sleep because the next day you have something to do? And you're so stressed about sleeping that in the end you don't sleep a single second? 

Well, Taeyong was through one of these nights, so when his phone alarm started ringing at 5 AM, he was already dead tired, and he had a long day ahead of him. He took his phone in his hand and cancelled it, before laying back down for a second. Yuta was sleeping next to him, curled into himself, stealing all the blankets to himself. Taeyong smiled as he rolled onto his side and caressed the soft dark strands. How much he wished he could stay in bed with him all day long! 

But he couldn't. He had to go to work. 

Taeyong sighed before he eventually got out of the bed. The dorm was completely silent when he went into the bathroom, and it was still silent when he exited it, now dressed and ready to leave the apartment. The manager should be there in any second to pick him up. 

He quickly grabbed a slice of bread and took it into his mouth while he took on his jacket, before leaving. He took a deep breath as he chewed and looked around the street. Most windows were still dark in every house, maybe only from the kitchen came any light in most of them as someone was drinking their morning coffee.

Taeyong looked down at the screen of his phone as he finished his bread. His manager really should come in any second.  
He packed his phone away into his pocket and looked up to see a black car pulling into the street. Finally.  
It stopped right in front of him and the window rolled down. His manager looked at him.  
"Sit in, we don't want to be late" he said, as Taeyong moved to get into the backseat.

"Good morning to you, too" he sighed, closing the door after himself. He barely even had time to buckle himself in before the manager drove off. 

"We have to be at the photo shoot in one and half an hour. It will probably last for four hours, then we'll do the interview. We should be back at the agency around half past three for a meeting. If everything goes well, we can be done by five or six and then I'll bring you back home, okay?" The man said as he drove to the main road. He was wearing his glasses.

Taeyong only nodded as he watched the scenery of the city flew by the window.  
"Okay" he murmured. It was warm in the car and the soft buzzing of it underneath him was making Taeyong drowsy. He hugged himself and leaned his head against the window. He really just wanted to be back home as soon as possible... 

 

"Tae! Tae, wake up!" Yuta's soft voice rang in his ear and cold hand were shaking him gently. 

"What?" Taeyong opened his eyes with a murmur to find his lover looking down at him. 

"You shouldn't sleep on the couch. Remember what happened to me when I did it?" He asked, pouting slightly, just like he did every time he felt something wasn't fair. 

"Sorry, baby, I..." He started but was cut off by Jaehyun who stepped into the room. 

"Yeah, but Taeyong is an alpha and he needs more to get sick than you do" he said, earning a groaned 'fuck you' from Yuta. Taeyong looked around the house. It wasn't their dorm, he was sure he had never seen it before. But the others were moving around like they have been living there for years. 

"Guys, I'm taking the car. Ten got into heat early" Johnny suddenly stepped out of a room and took the keys that were hanging from the wall. 

"He forgot to take his suppressants?" Yuta looked at him as he sat down next to Taeyong. Johnny just shook his head and shrugged.

"I don't know, but it doesn't really matter anymore. What's done that's done" he sighed, before leaving the house with hurried steps. 

"Heat?" Taeyong asked from himself, causing Yuta to look at him when he said it out loud. Yuta nodded.

"Yes. Heat. You know, what Ten and I go through every few months?" Taeyong said, looking at Taeyong like he was crazy for not knowing it. But Taeyong still couldn't comprehend it. The only heat he knew was...

" Heat... Like what dog bitches go through?" He asked, but immediately regretted it when he saw how Yuta's face darkened. The younger opened his mouth to say something, but before he could voice his thoughts another door opened. Everyone quickly looked at Jeno who was half-helping, half-carrying Jaemin out. Yuta was quickly up on his feet when Jaemin looked at him and said:

"Hyung, I'm not feeling well. It hurts so much" he whimpered. 

And all hell broke loose. 

 

"Taeyong! Taeyong, wake up!" The managers big hand gripped his shoulder tightly when Taeyong jolted awake. He looked around just to see that he was still in the car and not in the strange house. 

"I'm sorry, we're here?" He asked before he moved to get out of the car when the manager stepped away to give him space. 

" Yeah. The hairstylist and the make-up artists are already inside, their only waiting for you" the man said meanwhile he closed the car. Taeyong just nodded before going into the building. 

The shoot will take place in the basement, which didn't allow them to have a lot of natural light, so Taeyong needed to shield his eyes when he saw the reflectors those were placed around the room to light it up.

"Good morning" A young woman with a file in her hand stepped to them, bowing a little. 

"Good morning" Taeyong and the manager replied in the same time, bowing towards her. 

"I'm Kim Jungyeon, I'll be interviewer today. Taeyong-sshi, the make-up artist is waiting for you in that room. While you're in there, you're manager and I will select the questions for the interview" she said, making a soft handgesture towards a door. 

"Alright, thank you" Taeyong bowed one last time before going into that room, leaving his manager to take on the woman.  
The room had plain white walls with a few desks and mirrors placed inside. It was well lit, so Taeyong could clearly see the three outfits prepared for him. 

"Good morning" Taeyong greeted, bringing the little woman's attention to himself. She quickly put her phone down and stood up. She was chubby, her hair was up in a tiny ponytail and Taeyong didn't have to guess that she was a mother, without seeing her wallpaper on her phone showing two kids that looked exactly like her. 

" Good morning" she greeted, bowing when Taeyong did so. She then smiled and patted a seat in front of a mirror. "Please take a seat so we can start" she said, turning away to place her big make-up bag on the desk. Taeyong quickly shrugged off his coat and threw it into a seat before taking his place. The woman took the foundation and then turned back to Taeyong and took his face into her small, gentle hands as she started applying it. 

“Ah, dear, you look like you haven’t slept well last night” she said, almost in the exact same way Taeyong’s mother would’ve said it. This brought a smile onto Taeyong’s face.  
“Well, yeah. I was so stressed about falling asleep in the end I didn’t” he laughed. She gave him a small smile, before whispering.  
“I need to look, so I can’t let you fall asleep, but you could when the hairdresser comes. They can do it without you” she said and winked, once again making Taeyong laugh.  
Maybe he would just do what she said. 

“Alright guys, that’s a wrap for today.” Taeyong clapped his hands together, before frowning for himself. Why was he saying this? Why was he wearing an apron? And why were those women waving at him as they exited the room?

Taeyong looked around again. The room looked almost like the one they shot the first episode of NCT Life cooking special, it was just bigger and had more space for more people. And this time it wasn’t the chef standing behind the first counter, but Taeyong. 

This must a dream, too. 

Taeyong was just about to take off his apron, and then run out of the room to see if where he was in his dream, but then the door opened, and Yuta peeked in. Taeyong smiled. At least Yuta was also there with him. That calmed him down a little. 

“Hey there” Yuta said, before he come in and almost skipped down the way to the first counter where Taeyong was standing. Taeyong stepped out so he could embrace him just a second sooner as Yuta literally ran into his arms. 

“Hi” he said, as he pressed a kiss onto Yuta’s lips. Yuta giggled into the kiss before he pulled away and looked around the room. 

“I thought I would never be let in here again after the last time. I was pretty sure one of your colleagues was after my life” he laughed, remembering the look one of the female chefs sent him when he was on his way out last time. 

“Really?” Taeyong laughed awkwardly. He couldn’t remember any of this. But if he let it on, Yuta would realise he isn’t the Taeyong he was looking for. So he quickly changed the topic. “Do you want to cook something if we’re already here?” 

And he probably said the wrong thing again, at least this was what he could think of when he saw the look Yuta gave him. 

“Really, Tae? Last time I cooked here, the pan fucking blew up” he said, and Taeyong’s eyes widened. Sure, Yuta wasn’t the best cook, but he found his way around it. It seemed impossible for him to blew up a pan.

“Really?” His voice came out strange. It was much deeper than usually. Taeyong’s hand flew to his throat as he once again asked: “Really?”

 

“Really, Taeyong? Again?” The manager’s voice caused Taeyong to wake up again, almost falling out of his seat where he was sitting on. The man was standing next to his seat, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he shook his head.

Taeyong quickly straightened up and looked in the mirror. His hair was done, his make-up was still perfect. The only thing that could give away that he had been sleeping was the slightly cloudy, confused look in his eyes, almost like he didn’t even know where he was. Which, apparently, wasn’t far from the truth.

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry” he said, taking the clothes those were pushed into his hands. The manager sighed as Taeyong was ushered behind a curtain so he could change his clothe sin peace. He could only hear the man’s voice as he quickly undressed. 

“You change and go start the photoshoot. I’ll get you a coffee while you’re at it” he said. Taeyong felt honestly grateful that their manager was such a empathic man. He had known managers who would be shouting by now. So he just said:  
“Thank you so much.”

***********

“Fucking hell, Tae, it hurts” Yuta’s groan broke Taeyong out of his daze. He quickly looked own at his boyfriend. Yuta was lying on the floor, leaning between his legs as Taeyong was pushing him from above. He was in sweats, and Taeyong could feel the heat radiate from his body, like the times after their dance lessons.

“Sorry, baby” he said before pulling away so Yuta could sit up. The younger groaned as he did so and immediately closed his legs. 

“Shit, remind me to never bet in dance lessons again. I’m never doing this again” he whined, which caused laughter to break out from the corner. Taeyong turned to look at the two guys sitting in the corner of the practise room. (Of course it was a practise room he had never been in before. Why would it be a familiar thing for once?) 

“Please, do bet in dance practises” Jaehyun said as he took a picture with his phone. Yuta just pushed out his tongue at him. 

“Yeah, it’s ridiculous to watch Yuta make a fool out of himself” Johnny laughed, holding his phone in a way that indicated that he was recording the whole thing. Taeyong just sighed. At least this didn’t change. 

“Bitch, I’m still better than you are” Yuta said before he jumped up and went to Johnny, basically throwing himself at the guy to wrestle the phone out of his hands. Jaehyun laughed and pulled away from them so he wouldn’t get into the middle of the fight. Taeyong just sat there on the floor and shook his head. From the previous dreams he had learned not to say anything. 

“Taeyong” he felt a hand on his shoulder so he turned around and looked at Ten who was standing behind him. 

“Hm?” 

“Come, the Dreamies need your help with…”

 

“…the choreography. If we can finish it in time, then the whole performance can be done by the eleventh.” Taeyong heard his seat crack a little as he sat up straighter suddenly, jolting awake for the third time that day already. His manager next to him just shook his head, but didn’t say anything. They were lucky that nobody noticed Taeyong falling asleep in the middle of the meeting…  
The CEO nodded slowly before writing something onto his paper. 

“Alright. It’s decided then. Start working on what we had talked about, if there are any problems immediately inform me” he said, before he stood up and took his papers into his hands. “This is it for today. Thank you for your attendance” he said, before walking out of the room. 

Taeyong sighed and leaned back in his seat. His head was hurting, and finally, he was done with all his schedules. 

“Hurry, we’re going home. And then you go straight to bed” the manager said, and hearing this, Taeyong knew better than to say no. The manager was already annoyed, and it was all Taeyong’s fault for falling asleep everywhere. 

“Alright” he said, quickly following him as the man left the room. Taeyong took his papers between his teeth as he took on his jacket in the rush, not caring about the looks people gave him. 

He texted Yuta that he was finally on his way home, so his lover would be waiting for him by the door. He knew it was a cheesy thing to want, but he really needed Yuta right now. So when he saw his boyfriend leaning against the doorframe when the car stopped in front of the house, Taeyong almost jumped out and ran into his arms with the same happiness as dream Yuta did in the cooking school dream.

“Wow… It’s nice to see you too” Yuta laughed but hugged him back when Taeyong almost knocked him off his feet. Taeyong didn’t laugh just hugged him closer.

“Finally home” he sighed into Yuta’s neck, cuddling a little closer. Yuta was warm under his cold hands and he could smell the scent of their dorm on him. It was everything Taeyong needed in that moment. 

“Welcome home” Yuta whispered and softly rubbed his back in a calming gesture and let Taeyong his fair share of his cuddles before he pushed him away so he could close the door. “How was your day?” he asked as Taeyong started taking off his shoes and coat. 

Taeyong grimaced.  
“Bad. I kept on falling asleep and I had these crazy dreams… It was so strange. You were there in all of them, but the guys sometimes almost always came in. And you guys were talking about heat and cooking and shit” he sighed and straightened up to hang his coat up. Yuta just chuckled as he just listened. Taeyong turned back to him. 

“So you had a long day” he exclaimed, drawing a pout and nod from Taeyong.

“Yeah.” 

Yuta once again just chuckled. Then he spread his arms.  
“Wanna hug me more?” he asked, laughing when Taeyong immediately stepped into his embrace. He buried his face in his shoulder again, taking deep breaths. The smell of Yuta mixed with the fabric softener and thee dorm. Yuta smelled like home.

He was home. 

_“I love you. I love you so much.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this marks the end. Damn. Just… damn. :”D  
> I have written 118 story on AO3 from which I have finished 117. :”D And I’m not going to kid anyone, it was hella tiring.  
> But in the end, I think it was all worth it, because I cannot even tell how much I’ve learned from this. My English improved so, so, so much and so did my writing style. And it’s all thanks to everyone I have encountered on here. I met so many wonderful people, I got so much inspiration and helping hands from them it’s absolutely unbelievable. Like, seriously. 
> 
> Sure, I had my sour moments when I just wanted to quit from various reasons, when I was bitching about the comments, when I made an attempt on getting a beta, or when I decided to do this 100 days thingy on a whim. So yeah.  
> But otherwise I only have good memories. Like one certain comment on my work ‘Heavy sleeper’ which is my all time favourite. Or how everyone jumped when I was seriously asking for comments, or how I could start talking to other authors, asking for their opinion, or just listening to their problems.  
> It was seriously amazing. 
> 
> I love you guys, and I’m extremely grateful for everything I got from you over the one and almost half year I’ve spent on AO3.  
> And as I said when I started this, I wanted to go out with a bang, that’s why I did a 100 days challenge. And here we are. So BAM! *Rin claps her hands together, but it only makes a soft puff since she’s totally out of it*  
> I always write one line in every comment I leave on the last chapter of a story I’ve read. And it’s this:  
>  _Every story needs to come to an end for it to be perfect._
> 
> I don’t know what you think, but for me, this was the perfect story I could wish for. 
> 
> Thank you guys. I love you.


End file.
